


Happy Thoughts

by Cherith



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy lures Peter, John & Michael Darling from their bedroom, to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for a comment_fic prompt [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/495445.html?thread=73275989#t73275989). **Prompt:** Peter Pan, Peter+/Wendy, Storyflip - Wendy lures Peter and his brothers to Neverland, rather than the other way around.

Her shadow dances wherever he looks and somehow it looks as though she'll free it from the walls altogether. _She may yet_ , Peter thinks, and imagines her in league with it, tugging it from his bedroom walls and into her arms in some strange shadowed waltz. Music doesn't follow her, but it may has well, as tempted as he is to join in. Peter only hesitates unsure of whom to join: the shadow reaching out to swing him into the night's embrace, or the girl, wild blonde hair and inviting, playful smile.

He is sure he has never felt such glee as the girl in his bedroom seems to enjoy, but he wishes to. She possesses some secret, some happiness that temps him finally from his bed and into her arms. On the wall nearby his own shadow follows after.

"Let me show you," she says. "Let me take you home."

Peter's eyes stray from hers with great hesitation, but his brothers sleep soundly nearby while he dances with Wendy. She leads him in circles as she wishes from bed to window, walls and door, moonlight and shadow.

"We can take them too," she says, following his gaze. "They can come along, Peter. If you wish it."

It's not the first time she's asked , but when she does there's a sadness in her voice and in her eyes. Peter doesn't know how many times she'll ask before she stops coming to their window, and he's afraid to find out.

"I'll wake them," he says. It's not a yes -- not yet -- but it's close enough.

Wendy spins him and then he's out of her arms and bumping into John's bed. His excitement tempers the ache in his shin where it collided with the bedframe, and he doubles over with a laugh to wake his brother. Wendy flings herself towards Michael's bed, landing on the end of it near his feet. She perches there knees bent and her hands hanging down over them. Her shadow hovers over Michael's bed, peering down as Wendy's arrival rouses him.

"Peter?" John asks sleepily as he sits up.

"Up," Peter replies. "Wendy's here! Get up." He grins as he speaks, having made up his mind without thinking about it.

His brothers wake and Peter's heart pounds, excitement rallying and readying him and he imagines that even in their stumbling wakefulness, his brothers must feel the same.

"How?" Peter asks Wendy. "How will you take us all?"

Wendy slides her fingertips into Peter's hand and grins. With her free hand she tosses something in the air. It sparkles like dust in sunlight, and settles over him and John and Michael with a tingle like faraway lightening.

"With a little luck," she answers, "and fairy dust!"

Her grin is contagious and he follows willingly when she pulls him to the window ledge. John grabs his free hand, and Michael, John's. Wendy leans over the edge, a twinkle in her eyes that could've been moonlight or magic. _Both_ , Peter thinks.

"Happy thoughts," she tells them. "Think happy thoughts … and jump."

Peter closes his eyes and thinks of sweets and sunlight, toys and friends, Nana in the yard --

Wendy yanks his hand and then he is tumbling after her, gasping as his stomach drops and tightens at the sensation. They're falling, not flying.

"Happy thoughts," John says.

"Happy thoughts," echoes Michael.

Peter's eyes pop open and he finds Wendy in his gaze. She smiles with a flash of white teeth and a shadow clinging to her back.

_Wendy_ , Peter thinks. "Happy thoughts."


End file.
